In 1979, following the recommendations of CSL, Dr. Hagins procured a combined energy dispersive (EDS) and wavelength-dispersive (WDS) X-ray analysis system for his scanning electron microscope. A single vendor did not market a combined EDS-WDS system. CSL arranged for the EDS vendor to integrate a WDS into their system. The system permits: localization and quantitation of both light and heavy elements in the sample, storage of raw and reduced data within the data system, processing of data, and transmission of data to a remote DECsystem-10 computer at DCRT. This system is complete and no further development is anticipated.